The advent of the digital or paperless office was intended to make life easier for those who entered into the digital age. While storing data digitally has significant advantages in many aspects, there are a number of drawbacks as well. For example, before the digital age, people such as police officers, fire fighters, laboratory workers and doctors filled out forms or took notes with a standard writing instrument such as a pen or pencil. Then their handwritten notes were filed and stored. However, in the digital age, these people still have to take handwritten notes because it is overly expensive or too cumbersome to carry around a handheld or laptop computer, and they also have to enter the information into a computer for easy retrieval and storage. This requires people to write/enter the same information twice which lowers productivity and decreases quality because workers tend to be less focused when they have to repeat a task. Furthermore, workers, knowing they have to type the information into a computer later, will write down less on the original sheet and then attempt to type information from their recollection, thus causing degradation of the quality of the information.